Au Nom Du Fils
by Mino Mistake
Summary: Qui aurait cru que cela se passerait de cette façon ? Qui aurait pu prévoir que cela arriverait ? Personne. Mais lui, il sera prêt a lutter. Pour lui. Pour eux. Parce qu'il est grand temps de rallumer les étoiles. (Fanfiction en pause)
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Je me présente : Mino "Blues" Mistake. Nous n'allons pas nous étaler sur ma présentation et passons directement au principal.**

**Aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois, je vous présente l'une de mes fictions. **

**Trop timide pour poster, je tente enfin l'expérience en espérant qu'elle se révélera positive. Cette fiction est donc centrée sur l'univers de la célèbre série britannique de la BBC 'Sherlock'. Les personnages principaux, à savoir Sherlock et John, ne seront pas cités, ou très peu. Cette fiction est inspirée d'une partie de mon passé, vous comprendrez vite...**

**Note : Cette fiction parle de séquestrations, de meurtre, de trafics et prostitution d'enfants ainsi que de Yaoi. Homophobes ou personnes sensibles, pour votre bien, passez votre chemin. Je vous remercie. Les autres, soyez les bienvenus ! D'où le rating M.**

**Disclaimers : Sherlock Holmes et son univers appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la réadaptation de son oeuvre appartient à la BBC.**

**Pairing : Comme si j'allais vous le dire !**

**Excellente lecture à tous ! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Prologue :

La flamme du briquet vacilla légèrement dans la nuit Londonienne. L'extrémité rougeoyante de la cigarette éclaira la fumée transportée par le vent cinglant au-dessus des toits de Londres. Le froid mordant s'infiltrait sous les vêtements jusqu'aux os de l'inspecteur Grégory Lestrade. Il frissonna, plus d'anticipation que de froid. Ce soir, des hommes allaient mourir, des criminels, et ce sera lui qui donnera l'ordre. Autour de lui, des formes noires se mouvaient en silence, se déplaçant telles des ombres jusque là où chacune d'elles devaient se trouver. Les hommes qui mourraient ce soir étaient des criminels. Rien de plus que des criminels. Leur prendre leur vie en sauverait beaucoup d'autre.

Rapprochant sa montre de son visage pour mieux en distinguer les aiguilles, il comprit que l'heure arrivait. Dans cet entrepôt des Dockland, l'enfer allait bientôt se déchaîner. Bientôt, tous les hommes en tenue d'assaut se lanceraient sur le bâtiment, tels des chiens d'attaques obéissant à un unique maître. Et le maître, c'était lui. Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le mur de brique, enfila à la hâte son gilet par-balles et il fit signe à Jefferson Allen, son second pour cette opération, qui lui-même fit signe aux autres hommes derrière lui.

Chacun sachant ce qu'il avait à faire, Gregory s'élança le premier , enfonçant la porte sud du bâtiment d'un coup de pied puissant. Il débarqua dans une vaste salle, à peine éclairée par quelques lampes pendant du plafond misérablement, où se trouvait un quinzaine d'hommes scellant des caisses de bois remplies à ras-bord de M733. À son entrée, ils se stoppèrent l'espace d'un instant, surpris. Puis les premiers à se ressaisir se servirent dans les caisses de bois. Avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de charger leurs armes, Gregory et ses hommes visèrent les bras et les jambes de leurs adversaires et tirèrent. Les trafiquants s'écroulèrent au sol dans des cris de douleurs, du sang noir s'écoulant de leur blessure pour recouvrir le sol en ciment dur et froid. Attirés par les coups de feu, une dizaine d'hommes afflua, vite surpris par une volée de balles qui les fit, à leur tour, s'effondrer dans leur propres sang.

"Il doit y en avoir d'autres disséminés dans le bâtiment. Fouillez tout et faites en sorte d'en garder le plus en vie." tonna l'inspecteur pour se faire entendre de tous ses hommes. Jefferson le suivit prestement alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans la première porte venue. Celle-ci donnait sur un escalier descendant dans les sous-sols de l'entrepôt. L'endroit était froid, sombre et humide. Une odeur de moisissure prit les flics à la gorge. Ils avancèrent prudemment, et débouchèrent dans un couloir étroit donnant sur deux portes. Greg fit un signe vers la porte de gauche et se dirigea vers celle de droite.

"Putain, patron, v'nez voir..." Jefferson souffla plutôt qu'il ne prononça vraiment cette phrase. Le plus vieux s'approcha, arme toujours à la main. Sur le pas de la porte, Greg se figea, horrifié. "Bon Dieu..."

* * *

**Et bien voilà. Je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment long, mais j'espère que cela vous aura plu. Merci de votre présence ici, et très bonne journée ! **

**Mino.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà déjà pour le premier chapitre de cette fiction ! Je vous remercie d'avoir été si nombreux à lire le prologue ! Je remercie surtout _Rainko _pour avoir posté ma toute première review, très sympathique de ta part, vraiment. J'espère que vous serez aussi nombreux à venir lire ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture and ENJOY :)**

* * *

Dans la pièce sombre, encore plus froide que le couloir déjà gelé, une forme sombre était recroquevillée contre le mur et hoquetait de terreur.

"Va chercher une couverture Allen. Vite !"

Gregory s'approcha doucement de la masse tremblante, les mains tendus devant lui en signe d'apaisement. Ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité, il réussit à distinguer le corps nu d'un enfant, un petit garçon à la tête entourée de boucles folles et blondes. "

Bon sang..." Greg ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à cette vue. "Bon sang..."

Le petit trembla encore plus alors qu'il s'approchait Le flic tenta de le rassurer en prenant une voix douce, caressante tandis qu'il approchait. Le garçon était maintenant secoué de spasmes inquiétants.

_Peut être est-il en hypothermie ?_ se demanda l'inspecteur.

Il retira prestement son gilet par-balles, ne se souciant désormais plus d'un quelconque criminel pouvant lui tirer dessus par derrière. Tout son esprit était obnubilé par le gamin décharné terré dans le coin de cette pièce morbide. Il repéra des grilles d'aération crachant un air glacé dans la pièce sur le mur alors qu'il regardait autour de lui à la recherche d'un indice quelconque.

_Une chambre froide, putain..._ pensa-t-il alors qu'il passait sa veste autour des épaules du gamin qui sursauta et cacha encore plus son visage contre le mur. Gregory éloigna ses mains et recula de deux pas.

"Ça va, je ne vais pas te faire de mal petit, je te promet."

_Me comprend-il seulement ?_

Le gamin ne sembla pas l'entendre, agrippant le mur avec ses petits doigts meurtris. Gregory voulut s'approcher davantage mais la bouche du petit s'ouvrit sur un cri silencieux. Le flic comprit quand il avisa dans sa main son arme de service.

"Merde ! Ok, regarde..." Il posa son pistolet et l'envoya glisser à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Voila... N'aie pas peur petit."

Sa main se posa sur le bras maigre. Le garçon se dégagea aussi vivement que son état -pitoyable- le lui permit.

"D'accord, donc je ne te touche pas." Greg mit ses mains dans ses poches et sourit avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

"Je m'appelle Gregory Lestrade, je suis inspecteur de la police. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?" Il n'y eut aucune réaction.

" Cela veut dire que je suis ici pour t'aider. D'abord, il faut sortir de cette pièce. Tu peux marcher ?"

Cette fois ci, le gamin tourna la tête vers lui et dégagea sa jambe gauche de sous son corps. Elle se révéla disloquée, le mouvement lui arracha une grimace.

_Ok, donc il comprend_.

À la vue de la jambe maigrelette, pas plus épaisse que ses poignets, et de plus sûrement fracturée, Gregory eut un hoquet de dégoût.

"Bon Dieu, dans quel état ils t'ont mis ? Ecoute petit, il faut vraiment sortir de là ou on va geler sur place. Tu veux bien que je te porte ? Je suis de la police, rappelle-toi, je suis là pour t'aider."

Le gamin darda ses grands yeux, clairs dans la pénombre, sur le visage du flic. Celui-ci tendit les bras et l'invita à s'y blottir, bien au chaud, ce que le gamin fit malgré la peur lui tiraillant l'estomac. Il se sentit soudain en sécurité. Ce sentiment, inconnu, le fit pleurer. Allait-il vraiment sortir de cette pièce glacée et glaçante avec cette homme à la voix douce et au grand sourire ? Avec tendresse, l'inspecteur essuya ses larmes sur ses joues creusées.

"Pleure pas petit, c'est fini."

Il se releva en le serrant contre son torse, le laissant enfouir sa tête dans son cou et respirer cette odeur que, bien plus tard, il nommerait "Liberté".

La lumière de la lune l'éblouit, l'air de la nuit envahit ses poumons avec toute la force d'un ouragan, le faisant suffoquer. Il cacha sa tête dans l'épaule de l'homme qui le portait. Jefferson avait déjà appelée une ambulance, et le policier l'y déposa avec douceur, remplaçant sa veste par une couverture douce et chaude, d'une jolie couleur orangée. Un inconnu s'approcha de lui avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur mais débordant de gentillesse et de compassion.

"Attendez." Greg fit un signe de la main puis se pencha vers le petit garçon.

"Tu as mal ?" Les grands yeux, verts à la lumière de l'ambulance, tressaillirent.

"Tu vois ce monsieur là, il faut que tu le laisses te soigner ou tu auras mal encore longtemps, d'accord ? Je reste avec toi, reste courageux, tu es un bon garçon."

L'ambulancier put enfin s'approcher et dégagea doucement la couverture des épaules du petit garçon.

_Mon Dieu !_

Greg, en même temps que les autres policiers et ambulanciers présent, eut le souffle coupé face au corps décharné du petit garçon. Celui-ci baissa les yeux, les larmes coulèrent en silence, le dévorant de honte. Gregory passa sa main sur sa joue pour le réconforter.

"Ça va petit, c'est fini, sois fort, je suis là..."

* * *

**Comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris, les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages, enfin surtout de Gregory (Je préfère dire son prénom en entier). **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (bien que je conçois qu'il peut être décevant face au prologue) et que vous serez présent pour la suite qui arrivera très bientôt ! **

**Délicieuse journée à tous !**

**Mino.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Mino Mistake -c'est moi- est de retour pour vous présenter le chapitre n°2 de cette fiction, j'ai nommée ****_I'll be there... _**

**Je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont suivis le prologue et le premier chapitre mais plus particulièrement ****Rainko**** et ****Kate Nightingale**** pour leurs conseils et éloges ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Maintenant, place aux mots ! Bonne lecture, ENJOY :)**

* * *

Le petit garçon, encore sous anesthésie, dormait profondément dans une chambre de l'hôpital St Barth's. Gregory, un gobelet de thé à la main, s'assit sur un fauteuil près de la tête de lit. Il était éreinté, hanté par les blessures sur un corps qui aurait dû être pur. Dès lors qu'il fermait les yeux, chacune des cicatrices, des hématomes, mais surtout la brûlure en forme de demi-cœur sur le côté droit de sa poitrine lui revenait, dansant sur l'écran de ses paupières et il ré-ouvrait les yeux. Serrant compulsivement ses doigts autour de son gobelet, il resta encore une heure les yeux grands ouverts avant de s'écrouler de fatigue dans le fauteuil.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

De grands yeux verts le fixaient à son réveil. Des yeux éteints, vides. Si la poitrine du petit garçon ne se soulevait pas à un rythme régulier, Gregory aurait pu croire sans peine qu'il était mort.

"Salut petit." souffla-t-il avec un sourire et le petit en question détourna le regard, honteux d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. Greg se leva et fit craquer son dos endolori. Il désigna le corps malingre avec un sourire prévenant

"Tu veux bien que je regarde ? " il ne reçut aucune réponse. Cependant, il souleva doucement les couvertures, découvrant une fois encore les blessures, désormais bandées pour la plupart, sur le corps trop maigre aux os saillants sous la peau pâle. Avec précaution, il traça du bout des doigts la forme de la brûlure.

"C'est quoi ton prénom ?" demanda-t-il sans relever la tête.

Pour la première fois s'éleva dans l'air la voix, fluette et hésitante, trop longtemps inutilisée du petit garçon et cette voix fit tressaillir le policier.

"Je sais pas..." Greg sourit, indulgent.

"Bon tu sais parler finalement. Tu ne sais pas ton prénom ? Ils t'appelaient comment là-bas ?" Le petit regarda les oiseaux par la fenêtre sans répondre. Gregory comprit qu'il s'était à nouveau renfermé sur lui même, sûrement de peur d'en dire trop.

"Tu as faim ?" demanda-t-il cependant. C'est le ventre du petit qui lui répondit en grondant.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Le flic s'était rendu dans la première boulangerie qu'il avait trouvée et avait acheté une baguette aux pépites de chocolat. Il était ensuite retourné dans la chambre du petit blond en cachant la friandise désapprouvée par les infirmières. Pendant de longues minutes, le petit avait fixé cette nourriture inconnue, puis, attiré par l'odeur du chocolat, il avait goûté prudemment une bouchée. Trouvant cela bon, il avait dévoré la friandise en quelques instants sous les rires de Greg

"Ne manges pas trop vite ou tu risquerais de tomber malade !" avait-il prévenu le petit garçon.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Un sac dans chaque main, Gregory rejoignit l'hôpital, prit l'ascenseur et monta dans la chambre où se trouvait son protégé. Une infirmière était également présente.

"Ce petit avait du chocolat barbouillé partout sur le visage ! Je me demande qui a bien pu lui ramener un truc pareil !"dit-elle à l'entrée de Greg avec un sourire, faussement râleuse.

Greg se contenta de faire un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil. La femme, qui ressemblait plus à une petite armoire qu'à autre chose, sortit de la pièce en traînant avec elle un rire gras.

"Tu m'as pas dénoncé, hein ?" sourit le flic, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Le garçonnet le dévisagea avec des yeux étranges qui mirent Greg mal-à-l'aise.

"C'est vrai, tu parles pas beaucoup... Je t'ai ramené ça si tu veux !"

Il tendit les sacs au petit garçon qui, assit sur le lit, les regarda avec méfiance. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et esquissa un semblant de sourire.

"J'ai parlé à ton docteur. Il m'as dit que si je veillais bien sur toi, tu pouvais sortir de l'hôpital, tes blessures ne sont pas trop graves. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?"

Sans dire un mot, le garçon posa sa tête sur le bras de Greg et ferma les yeux, il inspira encore l'odeur musqué de son sauveur qui lui caressa la tête et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. L'envie fugace de se dégager l'étreignit mais il s'y refusa, acceptant l'étreinte tendre et maladroite que lui offrait le policier. Toujours avec la même tendresse, Gregory l'aida à s'habiller puis le détailla du regard. Le blondinet avait fier allure dans son pantalon bleu clair, son T-shirt blanc avec un drôle de chiot à moustache et son gilet gris clair à capuche. Il l'aida à lacer ses baskets noir en toile et lui prit la main.

"Tu es déjà monté dans une voiture ?"

* * *

**Hey ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'dois avouer que je suis extrêmement fière de ce chapitre ! Si quelqu'un a déjà lu 'La voleuse de livres' il pourra se rendre compte que l'infirmière fait référence à Rosa Hubermann, la mère adoptive de Liesel ;) Ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, je vous le conseille vivement ! Ce livre est une oeuvre d'art. Il m'a fait pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour faire de la pub ^^**

**Je vous remercie de votre lecture, excellente journée ! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Everybody :)**

**Comment allez-vous ? Je reviens en ce mardi 13 Mai pour poster le chapitre N°3 de cette fiction. Mais avant de commencer, j'aimerais faire un petit sondage. Le nouveau titres de la fiction a reçu des avis mitigés. Certain aiment, d'autres moins. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais obtenir des avis. Devrais-je garder ce titre ou remettre l'ancien (à savoir ****_I'll be there... _****) ? Merci de me laisser une review pour y répondre ^^ Bon, et maintenant, le chapitre !**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

En montant dans la voiture, le petit blond avait admiré le cuir des sièges et le bois des portières. Timidement, il avait avancé ses petits doigts pour les toucher, et aimant la sensation, il avait posé ses deux mains à plat sur le siège. "Tu aimes alors ?" Le premier sourire qu'il obtint de son protégé lui illumina le coeur. _Je m'attache trop vite à ce gosse..._

Il démarra et mit la radio. Une chanson de Morrissey emplit l'habitacle de ses notes mélancolique. Penseur, le petit garçon se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage. Ses bouclettes blondes aussi soyeuses que des plumes rebondissaient sur son front à chaque accélération. "Je t'apprendrais à conduire un jour !" promis Gregory.

Installé dans un siège confortable dans l'une des salles d'interrogatoires du Yard, le petit garçon ne disait pas un mot. Greg, assit en face de lui, le regardait s'acharner sur son rubik's cube. Sally l'avait rejoint dans la pièce et regardait le petit garçon avec un air lointain.

"Alors bonhomme... Tu ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles ?"

Non, il ne savait pas.

"Est-ce que les hommes qui te retenaient te donnaient un surnom ?"

Silence.

"Tu sais quel âge tu as ?"

Non, il ne le savait pas non plus.

"Tu as des parents quelque part ?"

Non, il n'en a aucune idée. Greg continuait ses questions d'une voix amer.

"Okay... Tu sais depuis combien de temps tu étais enfermé là-bas ?"

Un haussement d'épaules. _Sûrement longtemps..._

"Tu as peur de parler, ou tu ne veux pas ?"

Rien, pas un mot.

"D'accord... Tu as faim, soif ?"

Oui, il avait faim et soif.

"Bon, je reviens. Sally, tu le garde s'il te plaît ?

-Avec plaisir patron ! J'vois si j'arrive à le faire parler un peu ?

-Nan, laisse-le un peu tranquille, il fait déjà beaucoup d'efforts !"

Il sortit de la pièce après un dernier sourire pour le garçonnet.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

D'un geste maladroit, Gregory se débarrassa sur la table de son fardeau, à savoir un happy meal, un coca-cola et une glace au M&M's. Sally jeta un regard critique à la nourriture.

"Quoi ? Faut bien qu'il se remplume ce gosse ! Il est tellement maigre que je pourrais jouer du Beethoven sur ses côtes !" plaida le flic.

Sally ne put s'empêcher de glousser à la remarque. Le petit blond, quant à lui, jeta un oeil méfiant au repas devant lui. Greg remarqua alors le Rubik's cube, terminé, posé sur la table.

"C'est toi qui a réussi ça ?" demanda-t-il. Et Sally répondit par l'affirmative à sa place.

"Mince, en 47 ans de vie, j'ai jamais réussi à en terminer un seul !"

Le gamin en question releva le menton, fier, puis, affamé, il ouvrit la boite rouge et englouti les frites plus doucement que sa pâtisserie du matin même. Entre deux bouchées, il buvait quelques gorgées de coca et grimaçait drôlement à cause des bulles. Greg riait en le regardant faire, Sally s'étant éclipsée. Le flic sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et lut tous ses textos dont il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de s'occuper. L'un d'entre eux venait de Mycroft Holmes :

_Bonne chance. MH_

Il datait de la veille, juste avant l'opération.

"Ils sont où les autres ?"

Gregory releva la tête promptement.

"Quels autres ? D'autres enfants ? questionna-t-il d'une voix pressée.

-Ils sont où ?

-Il y en avait d'autres ?

-Je sais plus, je crois."

L'inspecteur se leva, bousculant la table, faisant paniquer le gamin. Le flic l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne et fit signe à Sally, sûrement derrière la vitre sans teint, de venir le garder. Il devait aller voir le commissaire immédiatement.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

"Il a parlé d'autres enfants vous dites ?"

Le commissaire Andrew Valentyne, un homme bedonnant aux cheveux gras et aux manières détestables scrutait l'inspecteur Lestrade de ses petits yeux de taupes.

"Parfaitement monsieur, mais lorsque j'ai voulu en savoir plus, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même." répondit Greg tout en aillant la furieuse envie de lui faire manger sa cravate à fleur.

"-Avez-vous interrogé les trafiquants ?

-Mes hommes s'en sont occupés. La plupart ont refusé de parler mais nous avons tout de même réussi à collecter quelques informations.

-Du genre ?

-Les armes étaient, pour la plupart, destinées à un groupe terroriste palestiniens. L'entrepôt serait le QG des trafiquants, le gamin était là depuis environ 5 ans. 5 ans..."

Les yeux noisettes du flic se perdirent dans le vague. "C'est tout bonnement horrible...

-Comment va le petit ?"

Greg haussa les épaules.

"Il fuit tout contact, et toute conversation. Ses blessures ne sont pas graves... Le froid les aura protégées des infections. Il se nourrit correctement mais je fait en sorte de ne pas lui en donner trop d'un coup, il pourrait...

-Tomber malade, je comprend. Ecoutez, nous avons besoin de ce gosse pour l'enquête. C'est vous qui l'avez sorti de son enfer, il a plus confiance en vous qu'en quiconque. On ne peut pas le laisser aux services de l'enfance, prenez-le chez vous cette nuit, demain on verra. Mais cet après-midi, laissons-le se reposer. Il ne faut pas l'assaillir de questions."

Tout cela n'avait rien d'une question et Greg ne put qu'acquiescer. Il allait sortir lorsque le commissaire le rappela.

"Gregory ? Vous mériteriez une médaille pour avoir sauvé ce gosse."

le policier hocha la tête, sans même le regarder, et sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus, tout avait été dit.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai rejeté l'image de mon prof d'histoire sur le commissaire, je l'avoue ^^ Sauf que ce sont ses lunettes que j'aimerais lui faire bouffer ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et bonne soirée ^^**

**See you soon !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous en cette magnifique journée de Mai !**

**Me voilà de nouveau en ce mardi 20 Mai pour vous soumettre le chapitre N°4 de notre fiction. En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Personnellement, c'est l'un de mes favoris :)**

**Laissons les mots peupler vos rêves,**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

-Bon et bien... Voilà mon appart' !

Gregory désigna d'un vague geste de la main la pièce aux murs de briques apparentes, la grande baie vitrée prenant tout un pan de mur et donnant sur St James Parc. L'appartement, situé Old Queen Street, était chaleureux, le mobilier en bois et en cuir blanc donnait à l'appartement un air cosy, une odeur de vanille flottait dans l'air, les étagères pleines à craquer de romans populaires, de livre d'astronomie, de vyniles de jazz ou de rock des années 80 ou encore de modèles réduit de voitures ancienne. La parquet était en bois sombre, vieilli, rassurant de sa stabilité.

Un gros chat siamois était couché sur un fauteuil recouvert d'un plaid à motif écossais sombre. Dès qu'il le vit, le garçonnet s'en approcha, émerveillé et étonné à la fois. Gregory sourit, attendri alors que le petit passait une main hésitante sur le pelage angora du félin.

-Terry, mon chat.

Le petit, appréciant la douce sensation du pelage contre sa paume, posa ses deux mains sur le dos du matou qui se mis à ronronner. Un éclat de rire échappa au garçon, ce qui surprit agréablement le flic. Il s'agenouilla près du chat et le gratouilla sous le menton, arrachant un ronronnement de plaisir au chat. Le petit laissa échapper une exclamation surprise.

-Tu l'aimes bien ? C'est un bon chat, il est très gentil, dit Grégory, viens, je vais te faire visiter le reste de l'appartement.

Gregory emmena le blondinet directement dans la cuisine suivit du chat qui quémanda un bol de lait. La pièce était meublée de rouge, un bar entouré de hauts tabourets tronaît au centre de la pièce.

-J'aime bien cuisiner ! se justifia-t-il devant tout les équipements présents sur le plan de travail.

Il emmena ensuite le gamin dans la salle d'eau après avoir longé un petit couloir. Grise et blanche avec une énorme baignoire ovale en son milieu, la pièce était impressionante. Puis Greg l'emmena dans son bureau. Les murs en brique étaient dissimulés par des étagères en bois sombre. Près de l'unique fenêtre blanche de la pièce, un grand bureau imposait sa présence. Par une petite porte que l'enfant n'avait pas vu au premier abord, ils passèrent dans la chambre du policier. Une pièce simple, décorée de tons taupes, un grand lit deux places siegait contre le mur, des tonnes de coussins s'empilant dessus.

-Tu dormiras ici, d'accord ?

Le petit ne discuta pas, trop intimidé par le luxe de l'appartement s'étalant sous ses yeux ébahis. Il se tourna enfin vers Gregory et le regarda avec des yeux curieux.

-Je prendrais le canapé, le rassura le plus vieux.

Il comprenait ses craintes, celles d'être en trop. Il ferma les yeux avec un sentiment de sécurité quand Gregory passa sa main dans ses bouclettes blondes. Le policier tendit sa main à l'enfant qui s'en saisit et ils s'en furent au salon. Terry les attendait sagement sur son fauteuil, ses moustaches auxquelles restaient quelques gouttes de lait frémissaient d'impatience pour les caresses qui ne tarderaient pas à venir. Le petit blond alla passer ses doigts dans la fourure douce du félin qui se frotta contre lui. Deux bras frêles le soulevèrent de son fauteuil avec difficulté et il se retrouva bientôt sur les genoux du blondinet qui le serra contre lui, passant ses deux mains sur son dos. Greg passa ses doigts dans les boucles folles et se fit de nouveau la réflexion qu'elles avaient la texture des plumes. Il mit un vinyle sur le tourne-disque et surprit le regard pistache du garçon sur ses modèles réduits.

-J'avais un oncle dont j'étais très proche. Il s'appelait Ludovic. C'était un très grand avocat en France, et il adorait les voitures, raconta-t-il, dès que j'ai eu 12 ans, il a commencé à m'apprendre à conduire sur ses voitures de collection, il en avait plein ! Des mercedes, des jaguar, des rolls, des BMW, des mustang -J'adorais les mustangs !- des Aston, des Bentley et encore tellement d'autres ! Il m'a appris à les aimer, à les réparer et en prendre soin. Il était comme un père pour moi. Plus que l'ivrogne qui l'était en réalité. Nous étions tellement proches même si je ne le voyais que pendant les vacances...

Puis un jour, il a eu un accident. Il est sortie de la route alors qu'il pleuvait et sa voiture est tombée dans un ravin. J'avais 21 ans quand c'est arrivé ! Pour mon permis, il m'avait offert une mustang de 63 blanche et bleue marine. Il en conduisait une semblable quand c'est arrivé. J'ai appris quelques jours plus tard qu'il me léguait toutes ses voitures ainsi que son manoir et son domaine, mais surtout l'intégralité de son compte en banque. J'ai ramené la jag dans laquelle tu es monté ce matin ici. Les autres voitures, dont ma mustang, sont restées en France. Je pourrais t'emmener voir un jour, tu adorerais ! Il y a un grand verger avec plein de pommier que tu pourrais escalader, il y a des chevaux, des chiens, Estelle et Eric (1), les gardiens du domaine, sont adorables ! Estelle te gaverait de gâteau et Eric te parlerait de bateau et de trains pendant des heures, ce sont ses passions ! Le manoir recèle de pleins de cachettes, de couloir secret et de pièces cachées, un peu comme à Versaille ! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas loin de Versaille !

Il y a aussi une grande forêt avec, au centre, une clairière où il y a des ruches ! Eric est apiculteur à ses heures perdues et son miel est succulent ! Avec la brioche d'Estelle, c'est la meilleur chose que tu ne pourras jamais manger ! Je t'ai parler des chevaux ? Tu pourras les monter si tu veux, je t'apprendrais comment tenir en selle ! Il y en a un qui est gris avec des taches blanches, il s'appelle Jules, c'est un cheval de trait qui est doux comme un agneau ! Là-bas, il y a une pièce remplie d'ours en peluches qu'Estelle fait elle même ! Ils sont drôles avec leur museau de travers et leurs yeux jamais de la même couleur. Estelle n'a pas deux boutons pareils !

Tu pourras voir la bibliothèque, c'est ma pièce favorite ! Il n'y a que du bois et des livres, et une cheminée qui fait une belle lumière en hiver ! Le manoir est beau en Hiver.

Greg continua de parler, encore et encore, pendant de longs instants, et finalement il s'arrêta de parler. Le petit garçon s'était endormi sur ses genoux, ses doigts caressant Terry même dans son sommeil.

-La journée a été dure pour toi petit prince, murmura-t-il tendrement.

Il sourit, attendri, et le prit sous les épaules et les genoux pour le porter jusque dans la chambre. Le siamois les suivit de près et vint s'étendre de tout son long contre le corps maigre si petit dans les draps du grand lit. Greg embrassa la tête de son chat en le gratifiant d'une papouille puis il se pencha sur le petit garçon. Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa tempe.

-Bonne nuit petit prince, souffla-t-il.

Un ronronnement satisfait dérangea le silence de la pièce que Greg venait de quitter.

* * *

** TADAM :)**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Je suis vraiment très fière de ce chapitre, je l'avoue :)**

**(1) Estelle et Eric sont les noms de mes parents. Petite dédicace pour vous deux, merci de tout ce que vous faites pour moi malgré mes conneries et mes différences. Je sais que vous auriez aimé un enfant normal, mais j'espère que vous êtes quand même fières de moi.. Je vous aime **

**Par rapport au sondage posté la semaine dernière, j'ai été déçue du peu de réponses qui me sont parvenues et donc je suis toujours indécise ! Je compte sur vous pour m'aider !**

**Merci d'avoir lu, **

**SEE YOU SOON :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello Everybody :)**

**Comment allez-vous ?**

**Bienvenue en ce jour de mai pour le 5ème chapitre de cette fiction ! Je tenais à tous vous remercier d'être aussi nombreux à lire ma fic, mais principalement ****_Rainko_****_,_****_ Kate Nightingale_****_,_****_ KalistaCriss_**** (Qui était à la limite du harcèlement avec autant de reviews en si peu de temps.) et ****_YodaBor_****qui sont mes 4 reviewers (Peut pas y'en avoir d'autres ? :'| Pour me féliciter paske je suis enfin en couple avec la perfection incarnée par exemple :$) **

**STOP ! J'arrête mon monologue, je poste ce foutu chapitre et j'vais maker pizza savoyarde *.***

**Place aux mots !**

**Bonne lecture and ENJOY :)**

* * *

La lumière du petit matin accompagna Gregory lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre. Au milieu du lit, sous les épaisses couvertures, une forme gémissante se débattait contre une force invisible alors que, de temps à autres, de petits cris d'horreur perçait le silence.

-Hey bonhomme... _Calme down Boy_ !

Gregory passa sa main dans les boucles folles trempées par la sueur. Le petit garçon eu un sursaut et s'éjecta -presque- littéralement du lit.

-Oh, quel kangourou ! rit Greg pour détendre le petit garçon, ce qui n'eut d'ailleurs aucun effet.

-Ok, viens-là ! rajouta-t-il en écartant largement les bras.

Timidement, le garçonnet se rapprocha, espérant sans doute retrouver le sentiment de sécurité qu'il avait ressenti lors de son 'sauvetage'. Il se glissa dans les bras chauds et musclés et colla sa tête contre le torse du policier. En fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur les battements du cœur, sans savoir si c'étaient les siens ou ceux de son protecteur.

-Tu es plein de sueur, tu veux aller te laver ? demanda celui-ci.

Le garçonnet acquiesca doucement et Greg le porta jusqu'à la salle d'eau pour y faire couler un bain chaud et fumant.

-Déshabille toi, je me retourne ! lança-t-il en s'exécutant.

Il avait fais de la mousse avec du savon et le jet d'eau pour protéger la pudeur du petit. Il se retourna quelques secondes après et s'agenouilla.

-Tu veux me parler de ton cauchemar ? souffla-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le petit garçon secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés d'affolement qu'il cacha de la paume de ses mains.

-Tu étais encore là-bas n'est-ce pas ? insista Greg.

Il n'eut pas de réponses, ce qu'il prit comme un oui.

"Penches la tête. conseilla-t-il pour changer de discussion.

Il mis un peu de shampoing dans sa main et commença à laver les cheveux blonds

-Tu sais, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, si tu as besoin d'en parler -de ce que tu as vécu là-bas je veux dire- tu peux ! il caressa les cheveux du petit avec la tendresse d'un père.

Il rinça ensuite doucement le shampoing en faisant bien attention à ne pas en mettre dans les grands yeux pistache du petit garçon. Il prit ensuite un gant et commença à masser doucement la peau pâle avec, en faisant attention au cicatrices et blessures encore à vif.

-Comment t'ont-ils fait cette brûlure ? il désigna la marque en forme de demi-cœur sur la poitrine du petit.

Le petit regarda sa blessure en silence, et son corps fut secoué d'un sanglot. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-C'était le jour où je suis arrivé... Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient me marquer, pour montrer que j'étais à eux... gémit-il entre deux sanglots.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Non, non et non ! Il est hors de question que ce petit garçon reste avec un policier ! Il a déjà bien assez vécu la violence !"

La grande femme noire toute habillée de rouge tonnait dans le bureau du commissaire depuis une demi-heure et on pouvait la voir par la paroi vitrée. Valentyne répondait d'une voix tout aussi forte, tapant du poing sur la table.

-Gregory Lestrade est un de mes meilleurs hommes, c'est quelqu'un de confiance et parfaitement qualifié pour s'occuper de cette enquête et du petit !

Le flic et le blondinet arrivèrent au même moment, le petit tenant la main de son protecteur. Sally s'approcha directement d'eux avec un café et un chocolat dans chaque main.

-Elle s'appelle Emma Blackwood. Elle est arrivé il y a environ 30 minutes avec une idée bien en tête : Elle veut le gosse. Ils s'engueulent comme ça depuis tout ce temps. Anderson est parti se réfugié aux archives tant elle lui a fait peur quand elle est arrivé. Il l'appelle 'la molosse' ! lança-t-elle en guise d'explication.

Elle éclata de rire en tendant son chocolat au petit garçon et lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

-Alors, t'en dis quoi de la jaguar de Greg ? dit-elle d'une voix taquine.

Un sourire éblouissant lui répondit.

-Elle est géniale ! s'exclama l'enfant.

L'aîné sourit puis jeta un regard interrogateur à la métisse et elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Il s'agenouilla près du petit et s'affaira à lui retirer son écharpe et son manteau.

-Bon, écoute _Boy_, tu vas rester un peu avec Sally d'accord ? J'dois régler un p'tit truc avec l'éléphant qui se trouve dans ce bureau dit-il en désignant la porte du commissaire Valentyne du pouce.

Il se releva et Sally l'emmena dans son bureau après un dernier coup d'œil entendu.

Il se releva et marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'au bureau du commissaire. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, Gregory entra, claquant la porte derrière lui. Les murs en tremblèrent.

-Bonjour Madame, je suis Gregory Lestrade, débuta-t-il avec un sourire exagérément poli. J'ai cru comprendre que vous présentiez un refus quant au fait que je garde ce petit.

Elle allait répondre lorsqu'il la coupa.

-Alors apprenez, très chère madame, que l'homme qui l'a sorti de son enfer, vous l'avez en face de vous ! Il se désigna et effectua un semblant de révérence ironique, Enchanté. Ravi même.

Il fit un sourire hypocrite et prit soudain une voix grave et froide.

-Ce gosse, on en a besoin pour l'enquête. Grâce à son témoignage, nous pourrions parvenir à démanteler un trafic d'enfant. Seriez-vous vraiment prête à sacrifier tous ces innocents et bien d'autres qui viendront après ? Il ne parlait pas, se refusait à la moindre discussion lorsque je l'ai sauvé. Depuis ce matin il à déjà prononcé plus de trois phrases, c'est un progrès extrêmement important pour une pathologie comme la sienne. Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre en charge un petit garçon, je ne suis pas inexpérimenté en la matière de l'éducation. J'ai élevé seul mes 8 frères et sœurs alors que je n'avais que 12 anss, sa voix se brisa imperceptiblement. Ce petit est bien avec moi, alors il restera avec moi. martela-t-il finalement.

-Monsieur, c'est inacceptable ! rugit la femme. Ce petit à besoin d'un suivi psychologique et d'un soutien régulier.

-Pouvez-vous me certifier qu'il ne sera pas balader de famille en famille d'accueil si je vous le laisse ? avança Greg, les sourcils fronçés.

-Je... hésita la femme.

-Voilà, si pour l'instant il peut avoir accès à un 'soutien régulier' comme vous l'appelez, c'est avec moi. conclu-t-il.

La femme, désemparée, chercha ses mots quelques instants et regarda soudain autour d'elle avec un air victorieux.

-Et où est-il maintenant ? demanda-t-elle avec ce même air.

-Je l'ai laissé aux bons soins de mon adjointe. Je pense qu'il n'a pas besoin d'assister à cette conversation. accusa le flic.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il vient avec moi. beugla-t-elle.

Sans laisser le temps à Greg d'argumenter, elle sortit de la pièce avec un air hautain malgré ses hauts talons qui faisaient qu'elles se dandinait comme une dinde. Valentyne lui jeta un regard signifiant clairement _Quelle connasse celle-là ! _et Greg l'apprécia soudain un peu plus.

Le flic sortit à sa suite, la femme était déjà auprès du petit garçon, lui saisissant la main.

-N'allez pas si vite ma chère dame, parce que j'ai des relations figurez-vous. Je ne compte pas en restez là ! il pointa un doigt accusateur sur elle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'empara de son téléphone alors que Sally empêchait la femme de partir avec le petit. Au bout de deux sonneries, un "Allô ?" résonna.

-Mr. Holmes ? C'est Greg Lestrade.

* * *

**Bon, je suis vraiment pas très fière de ce chapitre. Mais si il vous a plu, c'est le principal.**

**Je me suis réconcilié avec mon professeur d'histoire ! Du moins pour l'instant.. En effet, il m'a rendu deux 20/20, trois 10/10 et un 5/5 que j'attendais depuis plutôt longtemps. Je pensais franchement qu'il allait les garder pour sa collection personnel d'œuvres d'art. (Modestie bonjouuuur !)**

**Quant à mon p'tit sondage pour ****_The Title_**** (imaginez ça dit sur un ton dramatique plein de suspense avec une voix grave) le résultat est... LE TITRE FRANÇAIS !**

**Oui, j'suis d'bonne humeur :D**

**Bref, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ?**

**Et d'Emma Blackwood (D'ailleurs, j'ai choisi son nom par rapport à une fic que m'a fait découvrir la magnifique ****_Kate Nightingale_**** intitulée 'Blackwood Manor'. Fans du Janto, allez-y de ce pas et plus vite que ça ! C'est même pas un conseil mais un ordre à ce stade là !**

**Bonne soirée à tous, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! **

**SEE YOU SOON :)**


	7. Note

Mes chers lecteurs, bonjour !

Non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, hélas ! J'ai du emprunter l'ordinateur de mon père (suite à une longue négociation) pour vous poster ce petit mot. Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que mon ordinateur à rendu l'âme et que je ne pourrais donc pas poster de nouveau chapitre avant un certain temps. Je ne m'avancerais pas sur la durée exacte de mon absence, mais celle-ci sera longue d'au moins une voir deux semaines. Pour vous faire patienter, vous pouvez toujours aller lire la petite OS que j'ai écrite il y a peu, _The Life Thief._

J'espère vous revoir très bientôt avec le chapitre 6, encore navrée de vous abandonner ainsi.

Mes chers lecteurs, au revoir !


End file.
